


My hands are shackled but my heart is already free

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober: Prompt 1 (Shackled)The world tells her to die, but now all Robin wants to do is live together with the Strawhats.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My hands are shackled but my heart is already free

**Author's Note:**

> October! Beautiful, creepy and perfect for writing! I hope you all enjoy it and take a break from the world.

The chains were digging into her skin, cold and heavy, slowly stealing her strength along with her hope of getting away with the Strawhats. The stone of the bridge was agitating her cuts and bruises but was more than enough to take her focus from her burning scalp and the salty droplets on her face. A Buster Call was summoned and all her nakama were fighting to come to her, to save her, and yet… And yet here she was, shackled and powerless once again, just like twenty years ago, on the verge of losing everything she loves again and Robin – Robin didn’t believe she can survive in a world without her friends. Never again.

And that’s the thing with the loneliness and numbness she has lived with for these twenty years. She didn’t have a home to return to, people to love and be loved by in return. Nico Robin the Devil Child had nothing. But Nico Robin the Strawhat had a home, a family and love. She had trust and safety net to fall into, no matter how much she denied it in fear of abandonment. She had her nakama. And after being touched by such pure and warm love, she knew she would rather die than live on without them.

Luffy and the rest were fighting for her – the least she could do was try to fight for herself too. So she bites harder into the bridge, the taste of iron familiar on her tongue, tremors wrecking her body and a single cry in her heart.

_I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die._

The world tells her to die, but now all Robin wants to do is live together with the Strawhats.


End file.
